


You're My Subject (the one who controls me)

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, Light Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Mark’s omega has always been waiting on him even when he feels like he’s losing himself. If only he knew that Donghyuck is more than ready to submit.





	You're My Subject (the one who controls me)

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, my very first abo fic! Some of the readers have asked me about wolf au and me myself have been wanting to do it for a while now and finally I did.   
> I really want to thank Cam for making this happened. Not only she beta-read this, she also provided me with good amount of information about abo and ended up became my consultant xD thank you for helping me beta-reading this even when you were sick u,u You're the best <3   
> Some of you might not like this genre so please, don't read it if you don't like it. Hope you enjoy this one :')

* * *

 

There had been something itching at Mark lately. He still couldn't figure out why and it put him on edge. It also made him unable to fully concentrate on practices, constantly making mistakes here and there. It made him crankier and grumpier than usual. Thankfully his members were considerate enough to give him some space. Even the kids from Dream were surprisingly cooperative and listened to what Mark said very well. For once they treated the oldest alpha in the Dream fairly and Mark was more than thankful.

It has been more than two weeks and that itching still didn't go away. Instead, it only seem to increase rapidly and now it pissed Mark off. He was completely aware that his sour mood had affected the kids and some omegas and betas from the 127 but he just couldn't help it.

When he was with the Dream, he noticed how the betas on the group, Renjun and Chenle, were always on his sides. He knew they were trying to calm his nerves and it did work, even though it would only last for a while. The mix of hazelnut and vanilla scents they were produced helped Mark from snapping at whoever it was on his way and stayed composed. The other alphas, Jeno and Jisung, kept their distance from him. They didn't want to confront the leader by making the wrong move. Jaemin, being one of the omegas on the group, didn't even want to get too close to Mark because his scent became way too bitter and dull. And sometimes it shifted to something very strong and unbearable, causing the omega to be distressed.

Since Mark's mood went all over the place, every time he visited the Dream dorm, Jaemin would immediately cling to Jeno, his alpha. Mark felt bad for making the kids became uncomfortable so he opted to stay at 127 dorm instead. Being at 127 dorm with his older brothers was way easier because he majority of the members were alphas.

Days went by and Mark still felt on edge. Today he and the 127 members went to practice to prepare for their upcoming concert. He'd woken up with a headache and a very bad mood. He was irritated for no reason and the scowl on his face didn't seem to want to disappear. Halfway to the practice, Taeyong finally called it a break and Mark was glad because he needed time to collect his thoughts. He was standing near the stereo when the leader slowly approached him. Taeyong's scent had always been sweet but today the smell of fresh baked cinnamon with a hint of lavender hit his nostrils in unpleasant way and it made his stomach crunched.

“Mark,” his leader called, his voice was gentle and soft like usual. Mark instinctively moved away a little as his scent getting stronger because it made him dizzy. And if Taeyong had realized it, he seemed didn't mind. He continued, “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” he replied and his voice sounded harsher than he'd intended. He knew his leader had a good intention but his mood messed up with his mind and he couldn’t help the growing irritation inside him.

“Are you sure?” he sounded hesitant and concerned. But his face was determined and firm. “You've been acting out lately, Mark. I've been letting you off the hook because I figured you needed some time to compose yourself but right now your antics have effected not only yourself but also the team. I can’t let this happen any longer.”

Mark's lips twitched. He wanted to be considerate with his members but it wasn't like he wanted himself to be this way. He felt so unfair. He had no absolute control over his mood and the way Taeyong talked as if he was irresponsible made something inside Mark boiled.

“Then let me take care of my own business. Just fuck off.” Mark snapped, his face turned red as he scowled at the leader who looked clearly taken aback by his answer.  

Everything happened in a blur after that. Mark walked past his leader but his shoulder accidentally knocked on Taeyong's harder than he'd thought, making the omega leader stumble backward and then fall to the ground. Jaehyun who had just entered the practice room after coming back from the bathroom saw that. A loud growl instantly rippled through him, deep and dangerous. He rushed to his mate and carefully helped him up. Taeyong instinctively nuzzled his face against Jaehyun's neck, breathing in his familiar scent to calm himself. He was a little bit shaken by Mark’s sudden outburst.

Sensing Taeyong’s distress, Jaehyun snapped his head up at Mark and bared his teeth to him, his eyes dark and cold. His hands curled around his omega protectively. Mark curled his hands into a crawl, his body shaking, and he growled back at Jaehyun, deeper and louder. The other members immediately crowded around them. Johnny and Yuta were on Jaehyun's sides meanwhile Taeil and Doyoung were on Mark's. Jungwoo and Sicheng stood next to each other, a little bit far away from them.

“What the hell is your problem, Mark?” Jaehyun said through gritted teeth. Normally, he and Mark were one of the chillest members but when their alpha side took control, both of them were known to be more territorial and protective, especially Jaehyun who had a mate.

“I want him to leave me alone.” Mark snapped, clenching his teeth together.

“Do not talk to him like that, Mark Lee.” Jaehyun snarled and it was so unlike him to lose control but everyone knew that if something ever happened to his mate, it would immediately trigger him.

“Respect your leader.”

“I will if he mind his own business.”

“Guys! Enough!”

Johnny stood between them. He was the biggest alpha on the group even though Jaehyun was slowly catching up with him. He looked displeased as he looked between Jaehyun and Mark.

“Boys, this isn't the right time to fight,” Doyoung said, grabbing Mark by his bicep to keep him in place. Despite being the omega, his voice was firm and strict. Both of him and Taeyong were the dominant type when it came to the team’s matters.

“I want both of you to calm down,” Johnny said, his voice held an absolute command. “We're going to talk about this with cool heads.”

“As long as he behaves,” Jaehyun spat and it sparked anger deep within Mark.

A shudder rippled through Mark at the insult, along his shoulders and down his spine. His arms began to quiver. Another growl tearing from between his teeth and he made an attempt to lurch forward but Doyoung and Taeil were quick to push him back. Jaehyun growled back threateningly and it took Taeyong's all energy to hold his alpha down.

“Mark, I said enough!” Johnny roared, standing tall before him. But it only added fuel to his fire. His wolf refused to listen to another command. All he saw was red and all he wanted to do was to attack. He wanted to rip something or break things apart. His heart was pounding against his chest, his ears ringing, and his body shook violently.

And then, in the midst of the chaos in Mark's brain, a familiar scent hit him. At first it was light and airy but slowly it became more distinct and sweet. After a while, Mark finally could pin point the scent. It smelled rich; flowers, the warm sea breeze, and clean sheets with a hint of honey but unlike Taeyong's scent that overwhelmed him, this time, it made him craved more and his throat went dry. His wolf howled in delight as the scent getting stronger and when it hit him full force, Mark's knees almost buckled from its impact.

“ _Minhyung_.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone turned to the entrance of the room and Mark felt his breath got stuck on his throat as a sight of certain petit omega filled his vision. Donghyuck stood there with their manager on his side, supporting his body. He looked slightly different than the last time Mark saw him. The omega had to go back at home after his leg had been injured and this was actually his first visit since leaving the dorm a few weeks ago. Donghyuck still had a cast on his right leg and he was bundled up in a fur padded jacket that almost drowning his figure.

Mark stared at him with a slightly opened mouth and his vision was slowly getting clearer the longer he stared at the omega. He exhaled sharply and the smells were more distinct and stronger now, making him let out a low growl deep in his throat. Suddenly there was a strong urge to reach out and be near with his omega best friend.

“ _Donghyuck_.”

The omega inside Donghyuck could feel Mark's distress and it made him squirm uncomfortably. He wanted to walk over there but he could barely walk and it almost made him whimper, feeling helpless. Mark shrugged Doyoung and Taeil who still held him and quickly strode over to the omega. Donghyuck opened both of his hands and Mark crushed him, falling into the smaller's arms. He wrapped both of his arms around Donghyuck's slim waist, nuzzling his face against his neck. Donghyuck put one arm around his back and the other on his nape, slipping his fingers into the alpha's silk hair and gripping them gently.

Mark inhaled deeply and his whole body finally stopped shaking as the familiar scent filled him. He didn't realize until at that very moment how much he craved this; the smell, the familiar body heat, and the steady heartbeat against his. The omega was so warm and it made Mark slumped deeper into his arms. He made a little sound of contentment in the back of his throat, feeling all of his rampant anger slowly leaving him and making him boneless. He closed his eyes and felt something shifted in the air. The itching and the dull smell around him were all gone.

The members instantly went relax as the smell of pine wood, coffee, and freshly cut grass slowly filled the air. It was stronger and heavier than usual but it was better than the dull and bitter smell that had been clouding around Mark the past few weeks. The mood was changed in an instant and it made the atmosphere around them lighted up a little.

“Donghyuck,” Mark breathed out and relief washed through him just by saying his name again, making him almost light headed. “Pup, you're here.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck whispered, stroking his head gently. The omega inside him was content and happy to provide the comfort the alpha sought. “It's been awhile.”

“You've been gone for so long.”

“A little over three weeks,” Donghyuck corrected and laughed a little, the sound of it made something inside Mark flutter. “It wasn't that long.”

Mark tried not to let out a whine.

“It was that long.”

Donghyuck laughed again.

“I’m here now,”

Mark let out a deep sigh. “Yeah, you’re here now.”

Donghyuck let out a content sigh, his fingers that locked into his hair tightened a little. Titling his head up, Mark nuzzled the tip of his nose against his chin and inhaled deeply. He was so happy to change everything, no matter how small. He hadn't felt this peaceful and reserved for what seemed like forever. He didn't want to disturb this moment and pulled the omega closer even though there was literally no space between them anymore.

But then, their moment was broken when Taeyong spoke again.

“Mark, I’m sorry to interrupt but it’s time to go.”

Taeyong’s voice was soft and gentle but the wolf inside Mark who didn’t want to let go of the omega instantly felt threatened at the thought of being separated with the omega. He let out a growl of protest, startling both Donghyuck and Taeyong. It triggered Jaehyun who still hadn’t recovered from the earlier confrontation.

“Mark Lee,” Jaehyun hissed through gritted teeth, using his alpha voice that only came out when he was on the verge of losing his control. “I’m letting you off because you aren’t in your right state of mind right now. Next time, if you disrespect my mate again, I’m not going to hold back.”

Jaehyun was clearly furious as he dragged Taeyong out of the room, followed by the others. Johnny and Doyoung were the last one to leave. The older approached Mark who still clung to Donghyuck. The omega looked up at Johnny, eyebrows furrowed. He was a little bit lost now.

“Come on, Mark,” Johnny gently told him. “We have to go back to the dorm. Don't worry, Donghyuckie will come too.”

Doyoung sent Donghyuck a helpless glance before leaving the room with Johnny, silently asking the omega to take care of the matter. Still clueless as to what happened, Donghyuck cupped the back of Mark's head and tried to get him to face him. Mark looked so dejected, so unlike him, that Donghyuck almost cooed at him.

“Minhyung,” the omega started in the gentlest voice, staring straight into his eyes. “I don't know what's gotten into you but we need to talk after this.”

Mark let out a whine. “But you'll come with me, right?”

“Yes,” he said. “And you have to apologize to Taeyongie hyung and Jaehyunie hyung, too."

Mark groaned. He knew he was being a brat and disrespectful to his hyungs, especially Taeyong. He felt so guilty now that he's back to his senses. At times like this, Mark was ashamed to admit that he's still having a hard time controlling his wolf. Sensing his discomfort, Donghyuck leaned down to press his forehead against Mark's.

“It's okay,” he whispered. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Letting out a deep breath, Mark’s grip around Donghyuck's waist tightened, silently asking for support.

“Okay, pup.” he whispered back, feeling his body went lax in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few moments until their manager came to the room to get them. Mark effortlessly lifted Donghyuck up bridal style and carried the omega all the way to the parking lot and inside the car. He refused to let go of him and settled him on his lap instead. Even after they arrived at the dorm, Mark still refused to let go of the omega. He heard Yuta muttered something along _'disgustingly clingy_ ' but he didn't care. They ended up cuddled in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms with content hearts and easy breathing.

 

* * *

 

After the practice was over and they were back to the dorm again, Donghyuck finally found out what happened and asked Mark to apologize to Taeyong. Jaehyun still hadn't talked to Mark and still seemed agitated, never once leaving his omega side. Mark knew he was at fault here but it still took some coaxing from Donghyuck to finally make him apologize to the leader of the group. He might be an alpha, but ever since he met Donghyuck almost six years ago, he had never once had the willpower to turn down the omega's request.

Donghyuck would stay at the dorm again because despite his injury, he would still show up at the concert to sing a few songs. Mark was on his best behavior ever since Donghyuck came back. He was aware that the omega was the one who kept him sane and grounded. He gained back his composure and more focused on practices, never once making mistakes again. Taeyong was more than happy with the change and the rest of the members seemed pleased too.

The next day, Donghyuck went with other members to the venue to do the rehearsal. They’d practiced since morning and by the time it was lunch time, the managers told them to take a break. Mark was sitting on the floor, sweat drenching his body and his chest heaving. It had been three hours and they still weren’t done yet. He scanned the whole venue and his eyes eventually fell on Donghyuck who was sitting in the middle of the stage with Taeyong and Doyoung on his sides, talking animatedly to each other. He was too preoccupied with his own thought that he didn't realize another presence beside him.

“When are you going to give in and ask him to be your mate?”

Mark jerked in surprise when he heard the sudden voice beside him. He whipped his head to the right and found Johnny was comfortably sitting next to him.

“What do you mean?”

Johnny followed Mark's gaze and sighed.

“You know what I'm talking about, Mark,” Johnny said and Mark did know what the latter meant. The problem was in admitting it. He knew that every excuse he made sounded like a broken record because he had been repeating it to himself so many times before, over and over again.

“It's been years, Mark,” Johnny continued, his voice sounded grim now. “I think it's the right time to claim him.”

“No,” he quickly denied. “He deserves so much better.”

Johnny let out a snort.

“How is he going to find someone better when you've practically been scenting him since the first time you met him?”

Mark pressed his lips together and a frown slowly made its way to his face. It was a touchy subject for him. He hated having conversations about his relationship with Donghyuck. Not because he hated what he had with the omega, but because it always left him hopeless in the end. Anyone who wasn’t a part of his friends circle would automatically assume that Mark and Donghyuck were mates if they were to see the way they gravitated toward each other and always seemed in sync. Long before they debuted, even some of his members had mistaken them being a couple. Mark and Donghyuck would simply brush it off but it was clear that their actions didn't convince the group.

Mark wasn't actually as dense as his friends thought he was. He was completely aware of his own want and desire. They didn't know how hard it was for him. For years he had been trying to tame his wolf. The want, the urge, the desire to take and claim were so strong and unbearable sometimes that it physically hurt him to keep denying what his wolf craved. He was also aware with Donghyuck's willingness. The omega was always pliant and soft when he was near him, always ready to please and submit. Which made Mark more scared because despite his role as an alpha, there was always fear that somehow there was an alpha who could take better care of Donghyuck than Mark himself ever could. If that was the case then Mark wouldn't want to get in the way. He shouldn't feel insecure whether he was good enough or not because it wasn't in his nature. But when it came to Donghyuck, the alpha couldn't help but feel uncertain.

“Have you ever thought about his feelings, Mark?”

Johnny's voice snapped Mark back into the reality. Mark blinked and the first sight he saw was Donghyuck leaning his head against Taeyong's shoulder, his body shaking with laughter. It had been awhile since Donghyuck was with them and Mark felt his stomach tightened as he watched the omega looking so beautiful when he's laughing with his entire face. It made his wolf wanted to take him and tuck him under his arms. To protect and give him everything he deserved.

“I don’t know what’s stopping you,” Johnny continued, now he sounded tired. “At some points he's going to be tired of waiting and don't blame anyone if there's an alpha who wants to claim him. After all, he's still unmated. He is not _your_ omega and you are not _his_ alpha.”

Just thinking about it made the alpha inside him shake in fury, not liking the thought of another alpha claiming his best friend and took care of him. Mark tried to imagine another alpha touching his best friend in the way only he could. It made a threatening growl rumble deep in his throat. Mark has never been known for good self-control when it came to Donghyuck. He knew how to keep himself tame enough but he was always more territorial and protective to the younger.

Johnny put one hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “Think carefully, Mark. This has been going on long enough and all of us just want the best for the two of you.”

At that moment, Mark's eyes found Donghyuck's and they held each other's gaze for a few seconds. Looking at him reminded Mark of what he’d always want in life but couldn’t get. He was the one who tore his gaze away, unaware of the omega's chest-fallen expression.  

 

* * *

 

In the weeks following up to the upcoming concert, the itching was back again. This time, Mark was hyper aware of what had been itching at him. It was something rush and insistent under his skin as if his body tried to make him to do something. This itch was more territorial and animalistic. It was also followed by the strong need to always be near Donghyuck. They were practically attached to the hip but it wasn't enough. Mark's brain kept screaming _DonghyuckDonghyuckDonghyuck_ like a broken record. There was also longing and it actually pain him as it grew with each days that went by.

For some reasons, Donghyuck also latched himself onto Mark more than usual. He was always there, pressed against Mark's side and even clingier than his usual self. With the omega's scent all over him, it only made the longing inside him grow painfully stronger. He wanted Donghyuck impossibly close. He wanted to bury his face against his neck and breathe him in for hours.

It was a few hours before the concert and the members were currently being spread on the stage, doing the final rehearsal. Mark was practicing his rap when Yuta walked past him. The alpha stopped and turned to the younger, scrunching his nose up.

“God, I should've known that it was your scent.”

Mark looked up at him, confused. “I'm sorry?”

“I've noticed that ever since Donghyuck came back again, he smells different. And lately, his scent becomes sweeter even though your scent still dominates it. It’s all over him and it actually unbearable to smell it.”

Mark frowned. It wasn't the first time someone said the similar thing. Mark admitted that he's scenting Donghyuck ever since they first met. He hated it when Donghyuck smelled foreign thus he always made the younger wear this clothes. And because they had been trainees and worked together for years, it made sense how at some points they smelled like each other. Mark knew Donghyuck didn't mind because even though he never said it out loud, the omega felt safe and protected when he smelled like the alpha.

“I think Donghyuck's heat is approaching,” Yuta continued. “Taeyongie and Doyoungie also smell sweeter than usual. Once one of them is going on heat, it will trigger others too. You need to take care of him when it starts, Mark.”

Mark didn't miss a single beat to answer. “Don't I always?”

Yuta looked at him for a very long moment and something in his eyes made Mark want to duck his head in shame but he kept his eyes on his level.

“If you don't want to lose him,” Yuta said, his voice sounded menacingly low. “Then do what you should have done.”

For a moment, Mark was taken aback by the real threat in Yuta's voice. Yuta wasn't very vocal with his feelings. He wasn't like Johnny and Jaehyun who never hesitated to talk to others if there was something wrong and always ready to help. Yuta took care the others silently and usually he preferred to listen than speak. Mark almost forgot that Yuta was very fond of Donghyuck. The omega was his favorite dongsaeng even though he never said it out loud.

“I—“ Mark opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

Yuta sighed and walked over him. He put one hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“Listen, Mark,” he said, his voice and face softened. “I’m pretty sure you know exactly what you want and what you need to do. Me and the other guys don’t mean to press you but we just want you to know that we care about you and Donghyuckie.”

Mark swallowed thickly. “I know.”

“We just want you two to stop suffering and be happy.” he said. “Because that’s all that matters in the end.”

Yuta smiled and patted his shoulder encouragingly before making his way to the end of the stage, joining Taeil and Johnny. Mark stood frozen in his place, mind filled with a certain omega. His shoulders dropped and chest heavy with uneasiness. He knew that sooner or later he had to decide and he didn’t know if he would ever be ready for that.

 

* * *

 

The two days of concert passed in a blink of an eye. By the time the last encore was done and all the 127 members went back to the backstage, Mark fastened his walk to the dressing room, impatient to see Donghyuck. It felt so strange and incomplete not having him the entire concert because they were always together since the beginning. They used to lay down next to each other and talk about the day when they finally had their own concert for hours. What happened to Donghyuck was unexpected. No one could predict it. Mark was grateful that Donghyuck could show up and be there with him even for a very short moment. The fact that they weren’t missing out on each other made him felt slightly better.    

Mark entered the room, eager to see the omega, but then he and caught the sight he hadn't expected to see. Donghyuck was with another guy, an alpha, and he looked so cozy and comfortable in his arms. That alpha had his arms wrapped around Donghyuck's waist as he nuzzled his hair. The sight before him made anger and fury washed through Mark and quickly burned his insides. He could feel tremors rock him from head to toe, making him shake violently, and he did not try to stop them. The temptation to attack was so strong and Mark didn't want to fight it off. His mind scream kill as he looked at the alpha that was all over his omega. He wanted to rip his body off of Donghyuck and break him to pieces for touching what's his. His wolf let out an animalistic growl deep in his throat, the sound of it was enough to shake everyone in the room. His eyes glowered bright red as he locked eyes with the omega's. _Mine mine mine_. _My Omega_.

As if he could listen to his calls, Donghyuck let out a loud whimper as his legs gave out. Before he could fall on the ground, the other alpha caught him by the waist and it made something deep inside Mark exploded in anger. The trembling was getting tighter and faster. He leaned forward and felt the heat grow, it was stronger than he'd ever felt before, so strong Mark felt like it would crush him at some point.

“Mark!”

Someone, or maybe people, yelled his name but Mark was too far gone to stop. He bared his teeth to another alpha, his dark pheromones increasing as the urge to kill intensified. All he could see was red. _Kill. Kill. Kill_.

“Mark Lee!”

Mark stopped moving forward as hands grabbed him by the shoulders. He blinked and turned his had to look at Johnny and Jaehyun who were on both of his sides, keeping him in place.

“Mark, you need to calm down,” Jaehyun said, his voice rough but firm. “Can't you smell Donghyuck's heat starting?”

Mark's shoulders tensed up and his shaking jerked to a stop. He had been so angry that he wasn't paying attention to the suddenly overwhelming scent of Donghyuck's heat flooding into his senses. His lips parted and his throat went dry. God, Donghyuck smelled so good right now. He always smelled good but this time his scent sparked an intense desire and lust deep inside him, making him tremble again.

“Go to Donghyuck. He needs you.”

Johnny's words cleared Mark's foggy mind. The urge to kill was still lurking around him but he knew that it wasn't important now. His priority was Donghyuck.

“Minhyungie, it hurts.” Donghyuck whimpered, his face flushed and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

Mark wrenched himself between Johnny and Jaehyun before there was time to blink and this time his hyungs let him go without a fight. He quickly strode over to the omega in light speed. The other alpha still didn't let go of Donghyuck and the growl that ripped through Mark's throat was territorial as he ripped him off of the omega, sending him flying a few meters away and almost banging his head to the wall. There were loud shrieks after that and some of the staffs quickly rushed toward him but Mark didn't even bat an eyelash as he picked the omega up into his arms. It was what he deserved after touching what’s his.

Donghyuck nuzzled his face against Mark's neck and whimpered loudly as the strong pheromones of the alpha hit him in full force and quickly filled his senses, making his body trembling with want and desire.

“It’s okay, pup,” Mark leaned down to press his lips to Donghyuck’s forehead that was covered with sweat. “I’m going to get you out of here. I’ll take care of you.”

“Please,” Donghyuck whimpered, wrapping both hands around the alpha’s neck. His whole body ached and he just wanted a relief. “Please.”

Mark held the omega tightly before dashing out of the room and the manager quickly followed them. Mark settled Donghyuck on his lap once they were inside the car. He asked the manager to turn on the AC and pushed the wet bangs back from his forehead, making sure the omega cool enough.

Mark could feel that Donghyuck was in so much pain but the omega surprisingly stayed still on his lap. He buried his face in Mark’s neck, breathing in his scent to calm his raging emotions inside him. It didn’t help much but it made everything became bearable.

Once they arrived at the dorm, Mark carefully collected the omega in his arms. He turned to the manager when the man tried to follow them.

“Thanks for the ride, hyung. I got it from here.”

The manager looked at them before slowly nodding and walking back to the car. As soon as they entered the building, Mark climbed the stairs like a mad man. Donghyuck's heat was pushing Mark into a rut the closer he got to the front door of the dorm. He nearly dropped the omega off when suddenly there was a teasing lick on his neck. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as Donghyuck's scent once again hit him in full force, almost making him lost his balance. Mark's mind was foggy, the air around him was all Donghyuck, and he felt like he was suffocating as he finally stepped inside the dorm. He kicked the door close with his legs and went straight to his room.

The world shifted and Donghyuck was on his back as Mark carefully settled him in the middle of the bed. Mark walked over to the door to lock it and when he turned around, Donghyuck was looking up at him with his bright eyes and reached out to him silently. His eyes and his face told Mark everything. It was clear that the omega wanted to be close to him and something warm bloomed in Mark's chest at the feeling of being wanted.

“Minhyungie,” Donghyuck let out an impatient whine and he should feel embarrassed but his mind was clouded and he needed Mark. He needed his alpha. “It hurts. Make it stop, please.”

Donghyuck spread his legs willingly as Mark hovered above him. The alpha settled himself in between his thighs, pressing his already hard groin against the omega's. Donghyuck bared his neck as he let out a gasp, his whole body vibrated with intense want. Slick started to leak from his hole as he slowly rocked his hips, seeking the friction he needed. He settled his hands on the small of his back. The weight of Mark against him made his heart skip a bit and his blood burn with desire.

Mark let out a shuddered breath at the sight of the omega. He looked devastatingly beautiful writhing underneath him. It was the very first time they were in such intimate position and Mark couldn't help but think that their bodies fit perfectly like they were made for each other.

“Alpha, it's hot.”

Mark's whole body shook at the nickname. He leaned down and pressed the tip of his lips achingly slow on his jaw, kissing it tenderly. It made Donghyuck almost huffed in annoyance.

“Minhyungie, don't tease!”

Despite the heavy lust and desire clouding his mind, he could feel his body relax a little and let out a small laugh at the remark as he broke their kiss. Their lips only inches apart.

“I’m not, pup,” he said, his warm breath tickling Donghyuck’s skin, making the omega squirm. “Let's take off your clothes, yeah?”

Donghyuck nodded frantically. “Yes, yes.”

Mark worked on their clothes achingly slow. He took his time stripped the omega off as if they had all the time in the world. The growing desire inside him made his whole body ache and the gentlest touch of Mark's hand on his skin made him burn with an intense heat. When the last piece of clothes left Donghyuck's body and the cold air hit his skin, he arched his back and let out a small whimper.

There he was.

Wet.

Sweaty.

And completely bare for the alpha to devour.

Mark sucked in a fast breath like someone had punched him in the gut. Ever since he met Donghyuck for the first time, he always thought that the omega was the most beautiful omegas he had ever encountered. And every year he bloomed brighter and prettier. Never had he thought that the omega could be more ethereal and beautiful than he already was. It made Mark's heart ache with sudden possessiveness. He would never let anyone see the omega like this. It made his blood boil just to think about it. _His. His only_.

Mark leaned down and swiftly brushed the length of Donghyuck's cheekbone with his fingertips. He lightly trailed his finger to the corner of his lips, brushing it with a feather-like touch that made the omega shuddered. It made Mark smiled, chest puffed out with pride knowing that he held that kind of effect to the smaller. His hand gild down to his neck and then ran down his chest ever so slowly and tentatively and stopped there for a while, feeling its frantic heartbeat. His finger moved to brush over his sensitive nipple and the omega cried out. His back arched off the bed and more slick came out from his entrance.

“Alpha,” Donghyuck whimpered, looking up at him from his long eyelashes. “Touch me, please.”

Sweet slick dripped down Donghyuck's thighs and the smell of it made an animalistic growl escaped the alpha's lips. Mark slid his hands from the back of Donghyuck's knee down to the curve of his ass, just inches away from where the omega wanted him, and squeezed the squishy bottom with a groan.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled, possessive and territorial. “ _Mine_.”

Donghyuck let out a choke. “Yours, Minhyung. Yours.”

Mark dipped his head down to press his mouth to Donghyuck's hip bone. His warm breath caressing him and the feeling of his mouth against his skin made the omega shudder in delight. Mark wedged his broad shoulders between his thighs, facing where the slick coming from. Another deep groan wrenched from his throat.

“God, baby, you're so wet. So beautiful down here.”

Donghyuck let out a loud whimper at the nickname, his skin flushed, and chest heaving. Mark darted out his tongue to lick the slick between his legs, making the omega cry out in pleasure. He touched his entrance, making the small omega tremble and his toes curl. His tongue went deeper, as deep as he could. The sweet smell of the omega almost made him lose his mind.

“Please, alpha,” Donghyuck gasped, struggling to find the words. “I need you. Now, now. Please.”

Mark removed his face from his thighs and sat up straight. The omega was so slick for him, Mark noted as he traced his rim, catching another moan escaped Donghyuck's lips. Mark's cock was heavy between his legs and his knot starting to swell at the base. He was aching to get inside of Donghyuck already but the omega deserved so much more. He didn't want to rush anything and swallowed his impatience away. He thought about everything that he and Donghyuck had been through that led them to this exact moment. It still felt surreal for Mark to finally had the omega with him. He thought of all his resistance to claim the omega and decided that he did the right thing. They weren't ready then. Things were still uncertain and making rush decision wouldn't do them good.

And now that everything had fallen into place, Mark wouldn't hold back and hesitate anymore.

Mark slowly pushed his finger into Donghyuck with ease, drawing a sharp intake of breath from the omega. He lowered his head and his lips surrounded the taut point of Donghyuck's nipple. His mouth was hot and his tongue a rough velvet lash against the omega's tender flesh. When his teeth bit into the hardened bud, Donghyuck let out a loud sob, his body jerking as a growing desire arrowed to his core. Donghyuck clutched at Mark's hair, pulling it a little bit too harsh, feeling overwhelmed with the sensations. And then a jolt of pleasure shot through his whole body as Mark slipped his second finger inside of him, working him faster now.

“Min-Minhyung!” he sobbed. “More, please.”

Mark scissor his fingers and then crooked them up, hitting the bundle of nerves inside the omega.

“There!” he gasped, tears running down his cheeks. “D-don’t stop.”

Mark slipped the third finger and worked on him even faster. He kept thrusting his fingers upward, hitting the same spot over and over again. A hot shiver race through Donghyuck's body and he could feel the heat that was building in the pit of his stomach. He needed the alpha inside him now.

“Alpha, please,” he sobbed. His body was coated in sweat and slick, barely able to breath. “I need you inside of me. Knot me. Please.”

Mark lifted his head and his eyes locked with Donghyuck's warm brown eyes, the color reminded the alpha of milk chocolate. His heart was hammering so loudly that it was hard to focus on anything else but the beautiful omega underneath him. The want that had been denied for so long was finally in their grasps. Without breaking the eye contact, Mark lowered himself and pushed in with ease. He grabbed his butt cheeks in both hands and squeezed them, sinking deeper into him, growling as the omega closed tight around him. Donghyuck's jaw fell and he arched his back, locking his ankles around the alpha's small back to keep him close, hot breath fanning over his face.

“Please, take me. I'm all yours, alpha.”

It was all Mark needed to lower his head and sink his teeth in the juncture between the neck and shoulder. The metallic taste of blood hitting his tongue just as he rocked his hips forward to distract Donghyuck from the sudden pain. The omega's nails digging into the flesh of his shoulder blades as he moaned the alpha's name. Mark's body jerked to a stop and heat flooded through him, stronger than he'd ever felt, but it was a new kind of heat. It wasn't burning, but glowing. Everything inside him came undone as he sunk his teeth deeper, knowing that it would create a permanent mark. The mark that would connect them for the rest of their lives. He felt a new string tying him to one thing, to the very center of the universe. He could see that now and it was clear as the brightest sun. How the universe swirled around this one point. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood. It was the omega in his arms right now. Time and everything else in the world ceased to matter. His senses flooded with Donghyuck, only Donghyuck.

“ _Alpha_!”

Mark retracted his teeth as his knot swelled and locked them together, now only allowing him to roll deep and slow into the omega.

“ _My omega_ ,” Mark whispered as he pressed his lips to the corner of Donghyuck's mouth. Happiness overwhelmed him.  “ _Mine_.”

Donghyuck let out a sob, more tears rolling down his face. He couldn't speak but his hands were all over Mark. He silently demanded a release and Mark wordlessly thrusting into him, hitting the spot inside him that made his whole body quivered.

“I-I'm close!”

Mark reached down between Donghyuck's thighs and tugged at his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and started to jerk him off. The omega was too swollen, too sensitive. Mark didn't stop rolling his hips even though he could barely move. Hoarse please left Donghyuck's lips. Tension spread through his body, tightening everything until he felt like he might snap under the pressure. Mark stared down at the omega, letting himself get lost in his eyes as he moved on his, feeling each emotion as it shimmered through him. He struggled to breathe and continue to move in and out of him in an achingly slow rhythm. The orgasm hit Donghyuck first, rolling through him like a crashing wave, building and swelling and spreading through him in a wave rush of pleasure. Mark captured Donghyuck by the nape and just watching the omega sent him spiraling. The heat began deep inside, racing through his body as he dropped his head with a rough groan. Mark rocked harder, his knot swelling as he came deep inside him.

For a moment, they lay there with their forehead pressed together, eyes closed, and breath heavy.

“ _My alpha_ ,” Donghyuck whispered after a loaded moment of silence, running his fingers through Mark's damp hair.

Mark stared at the omega and love for him tightened his throat.

“I love you,” Mark’s whispered, his voice rung in his ears. It took him years to finally be able to say it out loud. Relief flooded through him as the omega reached out to take his face in his hands, cupping it gently. His lips slowly curved upward and the way he smiled at him lightened his world.

“As I love you,” he whispered back, soft and tender.

They shared smile. And then they kissed again, slow like a song and soft as a whisper. Finally, they were home. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
